The medical diagnostics industry is a critical element of today's healthcare infrastructure. At present, however, diagnostic analyses no matter how routine have become a bottleneck in patient care. There are several reasons for this. For example, many diagnostic analyses can only be done with highly specialist equipment that is both expensive and only operable by trained clinicians. Such equipment is found in only a few locations, and often there is just one in any given urban area. This means that most hospitals are required to send out samples for analyses to these locations, thereby incurring shipping costs and transportation delays, and possibly even sample loss or mishandling.
Understanding that sample flow breaks down into several key steps, it would be desirable to consider ways to automate or make efficient as many of these as possible. In one key step, a biological sample, once extracted from a patient, must be put in a form suitable for a processing and detection regime that typically involves using PCR to amplify a vector of interest. Once amplified, the presence or absence of the vector in the sample needs to be determined unambiguously. Preparing samples for PCR is currently a time-consuming and labor intensive step, though not one requiring specialist skills, and could usefully be automated. By contrast, steps such as PCR and nucleotide detection have customarily only been within the compass of specially trained individuals having access to specialist equipment.
Sample preparation is labor intensive in part because of the number of reagents required, and the need for multiple liquid transfer (e.g., pipetting) operations. Furthermore, the reagents required are of sufficient variety that they typically require different handling from one another and are available from different vendors.
There is therefore a need for a method and apparatus of carrying out sample preparation on samples, such as in parallel, with or without PCR and detection on the prepared biological samples, and so that logistical inconveniences of reagent handling are reduced.
The discussion of the background herein is included to explain the context of the inventions described herein. This is not to be taken as an admission that any of the material referred to was published, known, or part of the common general knowledge as at the priority date of any of the claims.
Throughout the description and claims of the specification the word “comprise” and variations thereof, such as “comprising” and “comprises”, is not intended to exclude other additives, components, integers or steps.